A Certain Feeling
by MaplePucks
Summary: Joker Gilbert has come to check on Matthieu. It's been a month since he almost died, being stuck in Diamonds. He just wanted to see how he was doing. Oh boy was he in for a surprise! *Cardverse AU, PruCan.*


**Hello all! I submit for your general enjoyment a PruCan in the Cardverse AU. Using my headcanon that Matthew was nearly murdered by thugs and taking to Diamonds for safe keeping. Joker Gilbert setting him up there and guiding him on his way. I love the AU and I love this pair even more. And yes, for some reason, I have a strange fascination with make Gilbert transform into Julchen. That's three fics now I've used that. I blame Sailor Moon.**

 **Enjoy, fave, comment! I live for feedback**!

* * *

With a startlingly loud pop, a clang of a dropped sauce pot and a squeak of a scream, Joker Gilbert appeared in the Diamonds kitchen. It was deserted, not a soul around apart from Matthieu, who had emitted the unmanly scream. Gilbert smiled, watching the boy clutch his chest, panting heavily.

"I have asked you… not to do that…" He wheezed, straightening up just slightly. He gave Gilbert a disparaging look. Gilbert laughed and walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mien little Birdie, I just came to check on you. How are you recovering? Are the Diamonds treating you right?" He asked, pushing Matthieu to arm's length so that he could look him over. His eyes scanned up and down, giving him a thorough once over.

If he had not known first hand that Matthieu had nearly died just a month ago, he would not have been able to tell anything was wrong with him.

The brand new Diamond carefully picked the sauce pot off the ground, "I'm doing alright. Prince Francis has ordered the matrons to keep a very close eye on me. I'm only allowed to work a few short hours a day." He winced in pain as he turned back to the sink. Scrubbing the pots, royal dishwasher to the Diamond Castle. "Another week or so and they say the stitches can come out. Which I'm looking forward to if I'm being honest."

Gilbert wriggled his brows and moved closer to him. "Prince Francis ordered them huh?" He winked, nudging Mattheiu lightly in the ribs. The boy rolled his eyes so hard, Gilbert could have sworn they stood a good chance of getting stuck in the back of his head.

"Oh, and by the way, his is also very pissed at my 'girlfriend' who dumped me right after she save me. He's pretty convinced she had something to to with my almost murder." He huffed, sounding highly annoyed.

Gilbert winked again and snapped his fingers. In an instant, long silver hair exploded down his back, he grew slightly shorted and his chest grew larger. Now a woman, the Joker saddled up to Matthieu, hugging him from behind and nuzzled his neck. She kissed a few times down his cheek as he relaxed into her hold.

"Julchen would never do that to her Birdie." She purred, chewing on his ear now. Matthieu sighed.

"But you did… I just don't understand why you left me." He pulled away and hugged himself. "You dumped me here half dead, told me a couldn't go back home. I'm hurt, confused and now basically alone." Mattheiu wiped a tear away and Julchen gasped, grabbing him and cupping his face.

She kissed deeply and as she did, she transformed back into a Gilbert, holding him tight. Hands twisted up into his hair as it receded back into his head, needy, hungry hands. It was clear that Mattheu was desperate for love, his kiss was searching, clingy and his cheek were wet from tears. Gilbert held onto the kiss for a long moment before he pulled away, looking at Matthieu kindly.

"If I didn't think you could it, I wouldn't have brought you here. And I didn't mean to leave you alone. I knew Francis would take care of you and love on you-"

Mattheiu cracked a smile and laughed, a well meaning deep laugh from his gut. "Are you still going on about that? There is no absolute way," he waved his hands in front of him and had the decency to blush, "That Francis and I are soul mates. We can't be. It's not possible."

"Why isn't?" Gilbert asked, genuinely curious. Matthieu shook his head and lowered his voice, in case he was over heard by an unseen person.

"We are both Crown Prince's, or at least I was up until a month ago, of two different Triumvirates. We could have never married, therefore, we can't be soul mates. Fate wouldn't be that cruel."

 _Oh my sweet naive Birdie_ , "You'd be surprised." Gilbert replied before placing his hands on Mattheiu's shoulders. He gave him a smile. "I have my reasons for believing. Just give it time, you'll see. I promise. The Aces and I know what we are doing."

From down the hall, he heard a voice.

"Mon chere Matthieu! I have come for my bi-hourly check on you!" Francis called happily in a sing-song voice that made Gilbert shake his head fondly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bi-hourly?" He repeated. The boy grinned sheepishly, blushing even harder.

"Every two hours or so, he comes and makes me sit down and have some tea, or wine with him and just talk."

The Joker slapped him on the shoulder, beaming wildly before snapping his fingers. He was physically gone in the blink of an eye but he hung around unseen until Francis entered the room. The Prince was carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. His footsteps were light and practically bounced into the room. When his eyes found Matthieu, the lit up and his cheeks flushed slightly, grinning from ear to ear.

Gilbert chuckled before making himself scarce and returned to the Joker Realm.

Francis was already head over heels in love with the Spade prince in disguise.


End file.
